This device is an improvement of the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,814, issued to me on July 7, 1964 and incorporated herein by reference to show the state of the art. That device was effective but was in some respects less satisfactory than the present improved device. The entire spindle had to be released and pulled upwardly through the stack, which was awkward and difficult, to thread the strings and release the bale. The detached spindle then had to be put down somewhere and the string cut from it and tied about the bale. Also, after one bale was removed, the tie strings for the next bale had to be brought up over the frame of the machine and tied to the lower end of the spindle to set the device up for continued baling. Also, if the baling press lever in the previous device was released to return to its rest position, the upward bias of its spring caused it to strike its stop abruptly, and nothing prevented the fingers of a careless user from being crushed between the baling press lever and the fixed stop which limited upward travel of the press lever.